Oh, What a Glorious Feeling!
by Nova-chan
Summary: ZA Requested by someone......This is Finny, taking over for Authoress Novachan for six months. Enjoy me!


Oh, What a Glorious Feeling  
  
  
  
**  
  
Cutie Corner:  
  
Finny: Hi. I'm taking NoV's place for six months! She's taking an emotional holiday.  
  
Xelloss: SO, NoV is being replaced by a really hot guy?  
  
Finny: Oh-kay..  
  
Amelia: Mr. Finny! I think it's absolutely wonderful and Just of you to help Ms. Nova-chan in her time of emotional need.  
  
Finny: Oh, well, she blackmailed me into it.  
  
Amelia: ...  
  
Zelgadis: At least you can write normal fics...you can, can't you?  
  
Finny: I don't know what you'd call normal...  
  
Zelgadis: OH, Great Ceiphied!! ANOTHER one!!  
  
Gourry: (hopefully) Are you gonna keep running the kitchen?  
  
Finny: As long as there's food in the world.  
  
Gourry: Welcome to the corner-cutie.  
  
Finny: ...are all of you bisexual?? I demand to be informed of these things!!  
  
Xelloss: Gourry's just friendly. It's ME you have to watch out for. (Winks)  
  
Lina: Xelloss, stop creeping out the new guy.  
  
Xelloss: Yes, Lina, my love.  
  
Lina: (kicks Xelloss)  
  
Xelloss: Ouch, my love.  
  
Finny: Let's...just start the fic.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
"It's pudding time!!" Gourry announced, several dozens of bowls of pudding and spoons spread across the table he was sitting at.  
  
Lina glanced hungrily at the pudding. "You're not gonna eat ALL of that pudding, are you?" she wondered, a little trail of drool escaping from her mouth.  
  
"As long as I don't get a hernia-no, wait!" Gourry interrupted himself. "I'll eat it even if I DO get a hernia!!" He then began to spoon truckloads of pudding into his wide open mouth.  
  
Lina huffed and stormed off into the kitchen, upset that Gourry wouldn't share any of his pudding.  
  
Amelia sat on the couch of the foyer at the inn, knitting. It had become her new hobby ever since Zelgadis had shown attraction to other females when he had met Miwan. "Although," Amelia said to herself, "Mr. Miwan was a man..."  
  
She was currently crocheting Zelgadis' face on her pillow. She had already sewn him onto her blanket, her favorite dress, and a hat that she had found in the garbage. She just couldn't seem to get the chimera off her mind. She wondered what he was doing. Was he thinking of her?  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Zelgadis sat, stone-faced by the pool. Xelloss was floating over his head, taunting him and laughing lightly.  
  
"Zelly, pal, buddy, friend," the mazoku said, quickly, "how about the two of us take off our clothes and go for a refreshing dip in the pool?"  
  
"Beat it," Zelgadis replied, gruffly.  
  
"What?" Xelloss questioned, feigning shock. "You'd rather get naked in the hot tub alone?"  
  
"I thought I told you to get out of my sight," the chimera muttered, annoyance trickling through his voice.  
  
"No," Xelloss replied, shaking his head. "You said, quote, 'Beat it,' unquote."  
  
"You know what I meant," Zelgadis groused.  
  
The trickster priest floated upside-down in front of Zelgadis. "Are you saying you'd like me to leave? Sweet lil me who has never ever done a thing to harm your or anyone else in the whole wide world? You don't want me around? You'd rather jump off a cliff? You'd rather kiss a toad? You'd rather-"  
  
"Yes," the swordsman finished off, swiftly kicking Xelloss in the rear, sending him flying off like a balloon that had been released.  
  
Zelgadis sat in solitude. "Ahhh, solitude," he said to himself.  
  
He had an itching feeling...a feeling that..a feeling that someone was sewing his face onto a pillow. He began to scratch his face, but that only made the itching angry, or so it seemed to Zelgadis at the time. He stood up and thought that maybe if he splashed some water onto his face, it would make the itching stop.  
  
By the time he got to the pool, however, it was itching so badly that he broke into a run and jumped into the water.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
While Amelia was sewing Zelgadis face onto a lamp, out of nowhere came a big splash of water. She shrieked in surprise and fear as the water seeped into the electrical outlet, making it pop and fizzle. One of the sparks reached the carpet, and soon spread into a roaring fire in the lobby.  
  
"Help me, Mr. Zelgadis!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
He wasn't sure what he had heard, but he knew it was Amelia, and the fact that he could see fire in the window made him worried.  
  
Zelgadis leaped out of the water and ran into the inn.  
  
"Amelia!!" he cried. "Where are you??"  
  
"I'm over here!! Save me, Mr. Zelgadis!!" she wailed.  
  
"I'm coming!" he responded. He didn't want her to know, but he had no idea where she was. Zelgadis chanted a spell and levitated over the fire. He flew around in circles, searching for the oujo.  
  
He finally found her, surrounded by flame in a corner. "I see you, Amelia! I'm coming!"  
  
The chimera hovered down to where she was. The smoke had gotten to her, and she looked weak. When Zelgadis noticed this, he picked her up, and hovered once again.  
  
As soon as they were outside, Zelgadis laid Amelia in a lounge chair. She quivered and shook in fear and pain. She had a few burn marks on her arms, but besides that and the shock, she would be fine.  
  
"What happened?" Zelgadis asked her, after he had gotten a chance to catch his breath.  
  
"I was sewing," she replied. "On a lamp. And water came from nowhere and shorted out the outlet that the lamp was running through, and the carpet caught fire."  
  
"I think I had intuition about it," Zelgadis mentioned. "Before it happened, my face started itching, and I had to jump in the pool to get it to stop!"  
  
Amelia thought for a moment. Then, she blushed. "I should never try anything like sewing and voodoo at the same time."  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Finny: Yes, it was sad, and yes, I am sorry.  
  
Xelloss: It wasn't that bad.  
  
Finny: Yes, it was.  
  
Xelloss: You're absolutely right. ^_^  
  
Finny: //-.-\\  
  
Zelgadis: I liked it oh-kay... (blush)  
  
Amelia: Me too. ^_^  
  
Lina: Explain to me what happened.  
  
Gourry: (with a mouthful of food) Wmmm, ymss semm, Ammphimm wss vmmmdmmimg amm shhm mmad Zelmmadmm immmy.  
  
Lina: (sweatdrop) Thanks for clearing that up.  
  
Gourry: (gulp) You're welcome!  
  
Finny: Until next time...I hope... 


End file.
